Total Drama Super!
by Great Goat Guy
Summary: Chris McLean has been planning a new season of Total Drama for quite a while. However, nobody expected a revival over fifty years later, especially with how the host dropped off the face of the Earth at one point. How will the changes in technology affect the new season as twenty-two new campers return to camp for a brand new season and a chance to win six million dollars! SYO OPEN
1. The Host's Great Return

**Hello there everyone! Not too long ago I found out that it was going to be the ten year anniversary of Total Drama Island this year, and that completely blew my mind. I remember watching this show back when I was in middle school. It's hard to believe it's been ten years since then. Well, I decided to re watch the series for the anniversary, and while I'm only halfway through, I just felt the urge to write. Now, this isn't my first one of these, in fact I've had quite a few of them, just not on this account. But compared to then, I'm a much better writer than before. I'm not really up to date with how the Total Drama fanbase is nowadays, since I haven't considered myself a diehard fan in over four years now, so I hope this story will be interesting for you guys. I figured I would try something that I haven't tried before. Let me know if you guys are interested in the premise and if you'd like to see this continue.  
**

 **Of course as you can tell, this is a Submit your own story, but it's got it's own twist for you to find out as you read through this chapter. There will be more details at the end so have fun reading through.**

* * *

"It's been an interesting fifty years, hasn't it, world? Since the turn of the century we've achieved so many things. Man has landed on Mars. We have space stations on the Moon. We managed to find an alternate source to oil! Big shocker that one. Totally didn't see it coming. Somewhere along the line we may have even achieved something similar to world peace, even if it didn't last too long."

"But the biggest shocker of the last fifty years? It has to be the fact that man has evolved past what we were before. I mean seriously. I've been alive for a long time and I still look this good. And they said money can't buy eternal life. Well, I wouldn't say eternal. Thirty-five years frozen in a box wasn't too ideal, but hey, it worked out for the better. Who would have thought that by the time I woke up, mankind would have gained superpowers? Well, I know not everybody has them, it's going to take a little bit for natural selection to fix that for us, but while we can we might as well exploit them for the better. Now, you might be thinking: Who is this devilishly handsome sounding man speaking to me? Well, you may not know me, but back in my time, I was the face of reality TV."

A single man stood in front of what seemed to be an run-down, old-fashioned campground. Complete with a rickety dock and a rotting sign, the camp looked to be something out of a 90s' horror film, or a badly illustrated story book. The man himself appeared to be close to his early fifties, and his once perfect black hair was starting to go grey. He smiled to himself, glancing towards the cameras. "My name is Chris McLean, and back in the early part of the century, I hosted the world's most popular reality show, Total Drama Island and all it's sequels and spinoffs. Except that darn Ridonculous Race. Stupid producers kept me out of that with a contract dispute. Well who's laughing now Don? Oh, not you I guess. Since you're too busy drinking out of a straw in a retirement home."

The man, apparently named Chris McLean, paused for a moment and straightened out his close. "Sorry about that. Fifty years worth of emotions coming up right there, not my greatest moment." He grinned once more and motioned towards the camp. "Behind me, you can see an exact replica of the camp we used back in Total Drama Island. Now, we'd have used the old one, but apparently a certain hippie turned it into a wildlife reserve. But we've got everything we once had there. Well, except for one thing. It pains me to say, but our loveable, long time Chef and my wonderful Co-Host Chef Hatchet has passed away in the years between then and now. But don't worry, we've hired his very own son to take care of-" Chris suddenly stopped talking, staring at the camera for a second. "Chef had a son? Seriously?"

"Yeah. And he was pretty clear about how much he disliked you." an off-camera voice stated. Seconds later, a tall, dark skinned man walked up next too Chris. Apart from the clothing, which was eerily similar to his father's, hat and all, the man looked nothing like Chris had expected him. He was similar in terms of being rather well-built, but he wasn't hunched over like his father, and didn't have a gap between his front teeth either.

"Dude, you're really Chef's kid? How hot did your mom have to be to counteract Chef?" Chris asked, staring almost in awe.

The other man frowned, shaking his head. "And now I understand why he would say that. And before you even try it. I will not be answering to Chef. Got it?"

"It's cool dude. I wasn't even going to ask." Chris replied quickly, though he looked quite displeased at the statement. "So, then Mr. Hatchet, what should we call you?"

"Sam is fine." The cook replied, before walking off camera. "I hope you don't expect me to be as bad a cook as he was."

Chris sighed, shaking his head. "It's so hard to get good help nowadays. Guess that's the issue with living in a different time. Nothing will ever be the same." Suddenly, Chris's grin widened. "Or will it? This isn't just some silly advertisement for Cryogenic Freezing. _By Cryoware. For all your cryogenically frozen needs._ Or a promotional video for a new theme park about a place where a bunch of teens almost died. Nope. This year, we're bringing back the drama! This summer, I'll be giving twenty-two superpowered teens a chance to grab a solid six million in cash. I really only wanted to do three, but with fifty years worth of inflation, what can you do? Anyways, at the end of this sweet promotional video, you'll find an application that could give you. Yes! YOU! You could participate in a once in a lifetime chance to be on TV-" Chris paused, holding his hand up to his ear for a moment. "What do you mean TV isn't thing anymore? What do people watch for entertainment now? Streaming? Ugh, it'll have to do. You'll be able to participate in a once in a lifetime chance to win six million dollars! Until we meet again! This is Chris McLean signing off! See you back here eight months from now, on the premiere of TOTAL! DRAMA! SUPER!" As Chris spoke the title, the camera zoomed out with each dramatic pause. First showing the main campground and then the entire island. However, as it zoomed out the last time, it showed a whole different picture, one with a large blue dome sitting on the grey and rocky surface of the moon, with stars shining brightly in the background.

* * *

 **I hope that was interesting enough for you guys. I'm really looking forward to writing this. Now, to talk about the big stuff. I will be accepting a total of twenty-two characters. However, I've already received a male character from a friend of mine, so there is only ten male slots left, while there is eleven female slots. One thing I do want to discuss is how much detail should be put into your characters. Now I'm not asking you to tell me their life's story, but enough detail that would allow me to write them properly is really appreciated.**

 **Teams, Eliminations, and Alliances will all be decided on by me. Upon submitting you automatically agree that you cannot be upset if your character is the first to go/goes home early. It just has to happen. Don't worry, if all goes well with this, I just might write another season.**

 **One thing I will ask for is for you guys to send in a sheet for me after the introduction chapter detailing who you believe your character will be friends with/neutral with/or enemies with/or even a possible romance (I'm likely limiting this to around seven or eight. I've seen stories where everyone hooks up before and it really isn't as entertaining.)**

 **That being said, the application is on my profile, so just head over there and send it in. Now, this one is important. I will ONLY be accepting applications that are sent to me via Private Messaging. Any character sent via review will be completely ignored no matter how good a character. Now, simply sending in a character does not guarantee you a position in the story. Even if you send in the first character, you still may not get in. I will do my best to keep up with everyone and reply to each and every character application and make suggestions if they need work. I will not be settling on a set cast for anywhere from a few days to a week from now, depending on how fast the characters come in. **

**Let me know what you think about the promo too. I may be a little rusty since it's been a while since I've written one of these, so anything helps.**

 **And finally, thank you everyone who's read and is interested in sending in a character, I hope to see you all soon! Thanks again!**


	2. Where Are They Now?

**Just had a quick idea while I was cleaning this morning. Figured it would be an interesting treat for you guys. Hope you enjoy!**

 **A quick note. I posted some things near the Application on my page, just because of how often I was getting certain powers, since I need some kind of diversity between the cast's powers. Thanks for reading guys!**

* * *

"You've goot to be kidding, eh…" An older man mumbled as he stared at his TV. Besides his chair on a side table sat a tattered blue hat.

"Something wrong Dad?"

The older man glanced up to his daughter and shook his head. "Nothing to woorry about. Just some bad memories."

* * *

In the middle of a bustling gym stood an older woman with a unibrow. She may have been old, but she stood tall and proud, with her arms crossed as she paced around. "Keep it up! You can all do much better than this! YOU! Fifty more pushups! NOW!"

As she screamed across the room, she continued to glance towards a TV hanging in the corner. "Unbelievable." She sighed, before returning to ordering the others around. "DID I SAY YOU COULD STOP!?"

* * *

A small man sat in the center desk of an otherwise empty library, reading a large book as he periodically glanced up to look at his computer. After several seconds a small smirk formed on his face. "So this is what you've been planning all this time?" He stated, reaching for the phone.

* * *

As numerous cameras flashed across the room, an older, but still quite attractive man posed in various positions. He was dressed up as some kind of lumberjack, wielding a rather large axe.

"Yeah! Keep it up! We only have thirty minutes until the next shoot!"  
"Don't worry boss." the man said. "I've been in this business longer than you have. I can handle whatever you throw at me."

* * *

Another woman stared in disbelieve at her TV screen, surrounded by numerous young children. "Oh my god…" A second passed as she processed what she had just seen before she jumped up, running out her door. She jumped across a hedge and into the next door lawn, before she began furiously knocking on the door.

* * *

Two large men slammed into each other, one knocking a football out of the other's hands as his teammates launched themselves at it. "Alright! Keep it up! We're still in this guys!" A man in a red tracksuit shouted into a headset, his eyes scanning the field. As the referees called a timeout he waved his team over, joining them in a huddle. His eyes wandered back towards a large poster advertising a new reality show.

"You alright coach?" one of the players spoke up.

The tracksuit man shook his head before glancing up. "Alright guys, it's the last quarter, now here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

On the coast of some island somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, a red haired woman stood at the front of a small boat wearing a massive grin. Next to her sat a small radio, as the announcer went on and on about a show from fifty years ago. Without warning the woman threw her hands in the air and screamed:"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!" before jumping into the water.

All of a sudden six helicopters surrounded the boat, which promptly exploded.

* * *

"And you're sure it's broken?" A man sighed as he sat at his desk, boredly clicking on random news sites on his computer. "Did you make sure it was plugged in? No sir, I'm not making fun of you. Yes sir, I know that the customer is always right. It wasn't plugged in was it? Have a nice day sir." He stated, before pulling off his headset and dropping it onto the table. "Another day another customer who doesn't know a thing."

He sat up quickly, eyes locked on a news article in front of him. "No way…"

* * *

"And remember girls! Always smile! The customers can't say no to a smile." A brown haired woman stated, glancing over at one of the girls in front of her. "That means you too Audrey." The girl nodded and smiled, showing off her braces before running off.

The woman sighed and sat back in her desk, picking up a magazine and resuming her article. "I never would have thought you'd be back for more."

* * *

At the sound of furious pounding at her door, an overweight woman slowly made her way over, pulling it open as the woman from earlier launched herself inside, grabbing her friend by the shoulders. "Did you see?"

"Did I? Of course I did! Can you believe it?"

"No way!"

* * *

"And that is why you cannot find this man guilty of the charges given by the prosecution." A woman with short hair stated. "The defense rests its case." With that said, she returned to her seat besides another man in a suit.

The judge nodded and motioned to the bailiff, who motioned for the jury to follow him.

"That was a nice speech and all princess, but I told you six times I did it." the man whispered to her, grinning like an idiot. "And what's with this monkey suit you're making me wear?"

"Just shut your mouth and keep it that way. It's almost like you want to go back to prison."

* * *

A skinny man in glasses glanced up at the TV screen in front of him. He sat behind the counter of an almost completely empty comic book store. He suddenly jumped up, snatching a box out of a customer's hands. "That's a collector's edition idiot. You can't just go around grabbing it however you like. Gosh." As the customer walked out of the store, flipping him off before slamming the door, the man looked back to the TV, as if thinking hard about something.

* * *

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" A man in a robe asked, holding his phone to his ear. He was standing in front of a massive TV in a penthouse room in some hotel somewhere. Not far from him leaning against the chair was an open guitar case, the acoustic guitar inside looking old, but well taken care of.

"Yeah, I can't believe he's pulling something like this again." He sighed and shook his head, collapsing onto the bed. "Yeah, tonight was great. I'll see you in a few weeks." He paused, listening to the person on the other line. "I miss you too. Love you."

* * *

"Easy. Easy." An older woman in a wetsuit stated, helping a kid hold his balance on a surfboard. "See? You've got it. You're doing great. Think you can try it on your own?" When the kid nodded she slowly backed off, letting him drift out on his own.

She glanced over to the beach, spotting a man in a cowboy hat waving to her, before waving back with a smile.

* * *

"Of course stripes aren't in this season? Haven't you been listening to everything I've been saying to you?" A woman in very expensive looking clothes said as she walked down a hallway, talking into a cell phone. "Look, I have to go. I'm on in five. Yes I heard the news, but that part of my life is totally done with. Yes, go with the blue it keeps you from looking fat. I'll be by to pick you up in two hours. Love you Mom!" She quickly pocketed her phone and walked through the curtains in front of her, onto a runway where she waved to a massive crowd of people.

* * *

"So Grandpa, can I ask you a question?" a young boy asked, watching as an older man stirred a pot of sauce.

"Of course, what's up?"

The boy quickly looked at the sauce, groaning as his stomach grumbled. "You used to be on that show when it first aired right?"

The older man paused, staring at the boy for a second. "Yeah, I was. Those were the worst summers of my life. Why'd you ask?"

" Cause' they're making another one!" The older man dropped his spoon straight into the sauce, staring at the boy for a second before running out of the kitchen. "MOMMA!"

* * *

The man in the cowboy hat grinned as he layed on the beach, dropping his hat besides him. He yawned as he watched people walk past him on the beach, secretly stealing glances at the younger girls around him. This continued for some time until his spotted a magazine lying in the sand. He reach over and pulled it out, staring at the cover for several seconds. "Dude… that's awesome!"

* * *

"And that's the story of how I showed that skinny little twig who really was in control of those shows." An older woman said as she sat besides the bed of a younger girl.

"Wow Grandma! You're like some kind of superhero!" the girl said, excitedly sitting up.

"My days of being a superhero are long done sweetheart. It's time for the kids like you to take care of this for the old folk like me. And you need to go to bed now. I'll see you in the morning hun. Goodnight."

"Night Grandma."

The older woman stood up and walked out of the room, switching off the lights and closing the door behind her. After walking over to a nearby table she picked up a newspaper, glancing at it worriedly. "Wonder if everyone else has seen thing. Can't believe that man is trying something like this again."

* * *

"See Princess? Easy as pie! With you as my attorney I'll never end up in prison." The man said as he began tear off his suit.

"Quit acting like that's a good thing. What are you going to do when I retire?" The woman asked, placing her bag on a nearby counter. The rather large apartment the two shared was drastically different in terms of how it was decorated. Spray painted skulls and band posters covered the walls of one side, while organized paintings and pictures covered the other.

"You know, you've been all types of antsy since you say that commercial the other day. Was it really that surprising?"

The woman shook her head, walking over to their phone. "I'm just going to make some phone calls and make sure everyone knows what's going on."

* * *

A wine glass shattered against the screen of a massive TV, as the contents dripped down the display. A woman sitting in an expensive looking chair stood up, walking over to the TV. "I can't believe him." she muttered, punching a hole through the TV, straight through the face of the man on the TV.

* * *

A older woman with dyed hair sighed as she hung up her phone glancing at the paused screen showing the man she hated most in the world back for more. She glanced over to a picture frame, showing her and a few of the friends she had made during her time on the show. Suddenly, the phone rang, nearly startling her enough to drop it. She glanced at the caller idea and rolled her eyes, before answering. "Yeah, I saw. No way I'm letting him get famous again."

* * *

An extremely overweight man stood in the center of a completely empty buffet. He glanced around and smiled, letting out a massive belch. "I can't believe this is all mine! Every night I get to eat a wonderful buffet. All thanks to that beautiful man!" Before he could begin eating again, he suddenly farted, leaving a trail of noxious gas in his path.

* * *

"What are you doing now? We've only got a few more days left." Sam muttered, staring down as Chris glanced at the framed promo picture from the first season of Total Drama, a ghost of a smile on his face. "I'm just setting some stuff up in here. You know how the fans love callbacks to previous seasons."  
"Right…" Sam muttered, shaking his head as Chris hung the picture on the Mess Hall wall. "So that's them? Those kids are the ones my Dad said made his life hell?"

"Yep! That's them. I wonder what they've been up to for the last thirty-five years? I'd love to see them all again… Completing for money on TV that is!"


End file.
